Shinou's Treasure
by emerusmerlinus
Summary: Sequel for Yuri's Treasure while you do not need to read it. It will help to follow the events more closely. Yuri wrestles with his emotions, Wolfram tries to please Yuri and Murata is doing his best to get an answer from Shinou.
1. Murata's Evil Plan

**Shinou's Temple**

Murata sits at his desk writing on his journal. _"You've been my faithful companion for the past four thousand years. The only one who knows all my secrets!" _Then finishing, he locks it as usual, "How long you've been standing behind me?"

"Not long! You're getting careless if I'm able to sneak up on you so easily." The Great One now floats to be in front of the Great Sage.

"Maybe, I don't care enough to worry about you. Have you thought of that?" Murata looks straight into the azure eyes that have driven him crazy for the past hundreds of lifetimes.

Smiling with an air of arrogance, the Great One asks, "So, what are writing?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Shinou." At this, the Great Sage gets up from his seat and takes the thick, leather bound book to place it on the book case that forms part of the scarce furniture that decorates his private room here in Shin Mazuko. Yuri has offered to ask Gunter to decorate the room more lavishly; however, he refuses every time stating: "I like it the way it is. It suits me as the Great Sage, Shibuya."

"You're still angry about the wedding." The Great One follows Murata as he moves around the room getting ready to go to bed.

"It is not only about today, but your behavior since we've known each other." Murata sits at the age of his bed while the Great One floats mid-air just a few paces away.

"Honestly, I don't know what you mean. Wasn't I the founder of this place? Didn't I keep my promises about creating a better world for us here in Shin Mazuko? Haven't I done everything within my power to keep our dreams alive?"

"Yes, but at what cost?" Murata removes his glasses pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever the cost, I think I have done an extraordinary job. I have the right to do as I please. After all, look at what I have accomplished." The Great One glides along the room as he continues, "Now, just because you've been my most brilliant strategist and pillar of strength never forget you serve me. I chose you to be by my side."

"How can I forget if you keep reminding me every so often?" Murata fixes his glasses again as he adds, "Shinou, you can only push people so far before they snap and try to strike back, or they break and you're left with a lifeless corpse nothing more than puppets."

"Are you threatening me?" The Great One now stands before the Great Sage while Murata remains sitting calmly on the edge of the bed.

"No, I'm not. I'm just reminding you that while you ask me to be by your side. I was the one who chose out of my free will to follow you."

The Great One decides to move away and turns his back on the Great Sage; however, Murata thinks it is time he and the Great One set some things straight.

"Why are you still here?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes, you do, but if you want to play dumb... Let's get it out in the open. Why haven't you moved on? You're no longer necessary to protect Shin Mazuko. Shibuya can do that. As a matter of fact, he has proven to be even an even better Maoh than what you could ever hope to be." Murata follows the Great One's every move since he is swirling around the room with furious movements.

"I ask you again. Why are you here? I think it is time for you to be reborn and move on." The swoosh caused by the Great One swirling is getting louder, the bluish light that emanates from his body is dangerously darkening into a crimson red. Some lose documents hit Murata's face and warm blood drips slowly from the paper cuts. The Great Sage wipes the oozing blood with the back of his hand then with his palm caresses his face to sooth the sting.

Finally, the Great One stops swirling while the heated red light still emanates from his body and stands in front of Murata again. He asks, "So, you really think that kid is better than me?"

"I'm sure he would do a better job protecting Shin Mazuko and would take the necessary steps to move our world into a different direction while preserving the peace. He certainly doesn't need you meddling in his business." Murata keeps his gaze firm on the blazing sapphires.

"That's not what I ask?"

"I'll answer once you answer my question. I think I, too, have done enough to keep your dreams alive to deserve straight answers." Murata's breathing is slow and rhythmic and his voice firm and even.

"You're changing."

"Yes, I am, Shinou. That's why I like Shibuya; he has that power over people. He has the power to inspire change in others. You had the power to make people follow you with no questions asked; however, he has the power to help others to change and to grow as individuals."

The Great One now turns away from the Great Sage and as he begins to disappear from his presence Murata adds, "So, you refuse to answer me… fine then… In this lifetime, I like Shibuya… And, who knows? Maybe, in my next, I'll be blessed and I'll be able to love again."

The Great One stops and faces the Great Sage, "You wouldn't dare."

"I already told you there is only so much people can take. There is only so much I'm willing to put up with." This time, Murata's voice lost a bit of the evenness, _"I want an answer now. Shinou. Four thousand years is a long time to wait for someone."_

Shinou's sapphires glare at Murata then with a smirk he disappears from the room. Murata on the other hand pushes his glasses up his nose then sighs, "A challenge… well you know I could never pass on one. I guess I will force an answer out of you." Then with a soft smile curling up his lips, Murata gets ready to go to bed as he whispers to himself, "Well, what's done it's done… Shibuya must take responsibility and I will force Shinou to make a statement even if it is to tell me I was never more than a pawn for him. I rather be the love of his life like he is mine but whatever… that's life we cannot always get what we want." At this Murata falls into a peaceful sleep while planning his next move. After all he wasn't the great strategist for nothing. If he was able to create the Mazuko world and to shape it into what it was now. Then, he could certainly plan something to force Shinou to put his heart at ease. He had never desire to get a force answer but four thousand years were more than enough to get one. He love Shinou more than anything else; however, he wanted to be free too. He wanted to be love and cherish to be someone's precious treasure.

**Blood Pledge Castle:**

"Ouch!" Yuri gets up while he nurses his head. _"How in the world did I end up on the floor?"_

Yuri's eyes are now open as he looks outside the window, _"It seems it is going to be morning soon."_

Then he readies to go back to bed when he notices the lump on the other side. Yuri now pulls the covers to see what it is when his heart skips a beat and he wipes his eyes with both his hands. He wants to make sure he is seeing right and it is not a dream. A grin begins to take over his face as he slowly gets into the bed. The curling figure of Wolfram sporting his beautiful pink negligee turns and pulls the covers closer while mumbling, "What's wrong wimp? It's too early. Get back to bed."

"Yes, it's too early, Wolfram."

"Shut up and let me sleep, wimp."

"Yes, I will shut up."

Yuri now tries to hold Wolfram when he opens his eyes, "What are you doing, wimp?"

"I'm holding you in my arms."

"Stop it! Just because I decided to be your best friend, it doesn't give you the right to touch me. You lecherous flirt."

"Whatever you say Wolfram?" Yuri's voice is giddy. He cannot believe his luck.

"I might be your consort to the eyes of the world but that doesn't mean I'm ready to be one. So keep your hands to yourself. And one more thing, you better not use this as an excuse to cheat on me. Because, if I find out that you are having sex with others, I'll cut your private parts with my sword."

Yuri flinches as he thinks of the pain of losing his private parts while the image of Mama Shibuya pops into his head, "_Yuu-chan see just like I told you… All ends well…"_

"For now." Yuri sighs, then with a big grin he falls back into the bed; however, he is too excited to fall asleep again so he gets up and gets ready to begin his day while surveying the room.

Yuri's eyes rest on Wolfram's wedding gown that is hanging in the open royal closet. He walks towards it and then with a soft touch caresses the garment as he whispers, "Wolfram! I really wish you were a girl and things will be a lot easier. I mean I know for sure I will be nuts for you. Well, I already am; however, not like…" Turning to look at the sleeping Wolfram, Yuri walks towards the bed and kneeling he cannot helped it but to sigh at the beautiful, angelical face of Wolfram. Yuri then softly removes some of the blond tousles that cover Wolfram's sleeping eyes.

Wolfram just turns and tosses leaving some of his ivory skin exposed. Yuri now just drops sitting with his head between his knees as he thinks more about the situation he is in. "Well at least you agree to be my best friend. I cannot believe my luck. You're here, you're mine." At the last statement, Yuri shudders. "What the heck! I mean not like I want you to be mine in the sense of girlfriend and boyfriend. If you were a girl then certainly that what's in my mind but oh! God I am so confused. Part of me really wish to…"

At this Yuri turns his head to watch the sleeping Wolfram. He lays sprawl on the bed without a care. The pink negligee just making his naked body more appealing to the eye, Yuri positions himself to observe the sleeping beauty in from of him more comfortable. Then without realizing it his fingers begin to contour Wolfram's body. His forefinger softly stops on Wolfram's half open mouth. Yuri enthralled by Wolfram's rhythmic breathing is not bother at all by his snoring. The snoring he had complained about so much. Slowly Yuri moves and unconsciously captures Wolfram's parted lips. Tentatively, he pushes his tongue inside that warm touching a rough spot on Wolfram's tongue then sucking very softly Yuri lifts Wolfram's head to deepen the kiss as he begins to suck and wrestle the tongue that reacts to his touch.

Wolfram now begins to moan as his body jerks to the new sensations invading his body. He half open his eyes and finds the lust filled jet black eyes of Yuri staring at him. He softly smiles as a whisper escapes his lips, "Yuri!" Wolfram decides this is a dream he does not want to wake up from.

Yuri on the other hand realizes horrified that he was the one kissing and attacking the sleeping angel. With care Yuri lets Wolfram's head drop again to the bed, and then almost in a rush he stumbles to the floor as he with quick movements of his hand tries to erase the most delicious kiss from his mouth. Then with a quick movement, he stands up and rush out of the room while his head is fill with thousand thoughts, _"What the heck? I was attacking Wolfram. I was kissing Wolfram. Well, if we think rationally, it is normal we are married so there is nothing wrong with kissing once own spouse. Oh! What am I saying? We are both men. We are men and I just told Wolfram I cannot love him that way. I am so confused. I want my normal life back. I want to be a normal Japanese boy that only cares about baseball. Maybe about girls in the near future."_

"Good morning, your highness! You're certainly energetic today." Conrad's soft smile and voice greets Yuri.

Yuri comes to a stop as he shouts, "I didn't do anything to Wolfram."

Corand's smile widens as he adds, "No one expects you to do anything to Wolfram, your majestic at least not yet."

"Oh!" Yuri gasps as he tries to calm down from the erratic running he started from the moment he left Wolfram.

The Great Sage joins in, "Good morning Shibuyah! So, Wolfram still is a virgin what a shame."

"Murata! It's not funny." Yuri eyes his best friend as he tries to hide his shame since he did do something to Wolfram after all.

Adjusting his glasses Murata says, "Well might as well! I have an idea running in my head and for that to work I need Wolfram to remain a virgin for a little longer." Then with a laugh, he continues, "Yuri mind if a borrow your virgin bride for awhile, I need him for something of outmost importance, you could say is a matter of national security."

"Murata!" Yuri yells then with a warning adds, "What are you talking about? What are you planning to do to Wolfram?"

Murata walking towards the royal chamber continuous, "Nothing that will prevent you from taking away his virginity."

"Murata, I'm warning you." Yuri yells as he runs after Murata. He did not like the undertones Murata's voice let escape.

Murata on the other hand stop and turns to face Yuri, "I already told you Yuri, you don't have to know everything that concerns Wolfram just as Wolfram doesn't have to know every little detail about you."

Yuri stops in his tracks as the chilly voice of the Great Sage resonance in his body. "Oi! Do not harm Wolfram." Yuri hears his own weak voice escape from his lips as he is rooted to the spot.

Murat pushes his glasses up as a mischievous smile forms in his lips then turning around to continue his way he adds, "No worries! Nothing would happen to Wolfram unless it's something you most desire in your heart."

Conrad's smile continuous while he grabs Yuri adding, "Your majesty I think you need to finish your run Gwendall is waiting for us to discuss today's events."

"I thought I was spending the day with Wolfram since we just got married yesterday." Yuri states sadly while trying to sort out all the feelings flooding his mind at the moment.

"Oh! No your majesty, we do not have honeymoon like you do on Earth. Do you want to have a honeymoon?" Conrad asks while trying to figure out what's on Yuri's mind and the Great Sage's.

Yuri shudders again then replies, "No! I mean I do not really know what is expected of me now that I am married to Wolfram."

"Well your majesty, you are already eighteen years old and I think by Earth standards you're an adult. Wolfram is an adult since such a long time ago. It's up to you what you want to do with Wolfram. You can have a sexual relationship since he is your royal consort but you are not expected if it is not what you want. Wolfram and you can have other sexual partners if that suits you; however, you both have to be in agreement; otherwise, there can be political implications." Conrad explains a little uncomfortable but Gwendall was specific. His task was to make the Maoh aware about the political implications of his marriage. Gwendall will take care of the business part; however, it was Conrad's responsibility to look after Yuri's emotional affairs.

"Oh!" Yuri sighs as he begins to walk with Conrad towards Gwendall's office. "So, Wolfram and I have to be in agreement. Well, I cannot think of having any girls because I know Wolfram will never allow it. But…" Yuri stops for a second then with a smile and a more relax step he adds, "Well for now Wolfram is happy and I am happy."

**Royal Chambers:**

Wolfram is already dress wearing some jeans and a t-shirt that Yuri's brother Shori gave him as a wedding present. He cannot longer wear his military uniform so now he has to dress in civilian clothes and this garments seemed to be Yuri's favorites. He is looking himself on the mirror when the Great Sage enters the room.

"Good morning Wolfram!"

"Good morning your highness!" Wolfram turns around startle since he did not expected the Great Sage to come to visit him.

"You look so dazzling handsome Wolfram, those jeans and t-shirt suits you very well" Murata states while taking a sit on top of the unmade bed. "So how was your first night as a married couple with Shibuya?" Murata asks with a glint of mischievousness.

Wolfram cheeks turn a little rosy as he recalls the most delicious and sweet dream. "I agree to be Yuri's best friend for now. So, I do not think I can expect Yuri to tell me he loves me and wants me as I do him. However, your highness I had the most wonderful and delicious dream. Yuri was kissing me and looking at me with eyes full of desired and love. He was so sweet and tender, his kiss so real and delicious." Wolfram drops to the floor with his eyes closed recalling every single millisecond of the short lived dream experience.

Murata adjusts his glasses as he eyes Wolfram and then with expertly moves he stands before Wolfram touching his forehead then closing his eyes Murata is able to recapture Wolfram's memory. Unlike Wolfram, the Great Sage is able to see that it was not a dream but a real experience, whispering to himself Murata says, "So, Shinou is right again, he did not do anything that Yuri doesn't want already. Well, it fits perfectly into my plan. At least I do not have to push Yuri into this he already decided to kiss Wolfram on his own."

"Wolfram, I want you to drink this potion." Murata gives Wolfram a small crystal bottle filled with a sweet scent juice.

"What is it your highness?" Wolfram asks as he smells and observes the contents of the bottle.

"Well to be honest is a potion that will make Yuri's desires to come true. However, it is only temporarily, the effects are only to last at most six months."

"What you mean? If I drink this, I will make Yuri's desire to come true?" Wolfram asks unsure if he understands what the Great Sage is trying to say or do.

Murata eyes Wolfram and wrestles for a minute with his conscience to tell him the entire true or just what concerns him and Yuri. However, Murata has already made a decision and while he did not wanted to hurt Wolfram and Yuri. He was ready to fight for his own happiness, so he adds, "Well, the way it works is that you will become whatever Yuri desires you to be."

"So, if Yuri wishes for me to be a woman. I will become one." Wolfram says disgusted with the idea of turning into a woman.

Murata smirking pushes his glasses once more and replies, "Yes, but like a said only temporarily; however, you must remain a virgin during the process he cannot touch you. Then he has to decide what he wants you to be. He wants a male Wolfram at his side or a female Wolfram."

"What's the point? I do not want to become a woman." Wolfram spats angry with the Great Sage.

Murata calmly adds, "The point is that you have to see what Yuri wants then you decide how much you love Yuri."

"What do you mean your highness?" Wolfram asks in a whisper trying to see the implications of it.

"Well, If Yuri can only love you as you want him to as a woman what are you going to do? Or maybe once he sees you as a woman, you may be able to make him fall in love with you as a man. Who knows? Possibilities are infinitely. You think you are up for the challenge Wolfram. Or you think you can be so patience as I've been so far with Shinou and wait for Yuri to make up his mind in the future." Murata's voice takes into a note of a challenging one. He need it Wolfram to drink the potion in order for his plan to work.

Wolfram stares at the Great Sage then looking at the bottle in his hands he closes his eyes as he caresses his own lips remembering the delicious kiss that Yuri gave him in his dream. He wanted that kiss; he wanted his body to feel on fire like this morning by Yuri's touch. But, becoming a woman was not in his list of desires; however, it might be on Yuri's. Wolfram's emeralds fly open as he makes the decision and drinking the contains of the bottle in one gulp, he hands the empty bottle to the smiling Great Sage.

"What's going to happen now?" Wolfram asks with trembling lips.

Murata takes off his glasses to clean them then putting them back he says, "Well the stronger Yuri's desires are to make you into a woman the faster you will turn into one. However, if Yuri doesn't desire for you to be a woman nothing will happen. Although some subtle changes may occur?"

"What you mean by some subtle changes?" Wolfram eyes the Great Sage with a little suspicion.

However, Murata only smiles wide as he laughingly adds, "nothing that will damage you or become permanent."

"But what if Yuri wants me to be a woman what then?" Wolfram asks unsure of what he would do if that was the case.

"Well, then I have the formula to make it into a permanent change if you so desire." Murata finishes as he walks towards the door. He had finished the first phase of his plan to make Shinou give him an answer.

Wolfram follows the disappearing figure of the Great Sage as his heart is beating fast. His mind is full of questions. Did he do the right decision? What if Yuri wants him to become a woman? Was he ready to become one just for Yuri's sake. "Well, what's done it's done? Yuri!" the name escapes his trembling lips. He sure loved Yuri that much.

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of _Kyo Kara Maoh! _that totally and unashamedly appeared on this fan fiction. They are the product of Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto's wonderful imagination and art. However, the plot is totally my selfish desired to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, on their creative work.

**Author's Notes: **Those who are regular readers of my twisted stories know by heart now my usual whining… please forgive my grammatical/editing horror nightmares. No beta for this story… Well for most of my stories…


	2. Shinou's Strategy

**Later at Blood Pledge's gardeners**

"Wolfram, are you feeling okay!" Greta asks concerned with Wolfram's demeanor.

"I'm fine, Greta do not worry. I think is just a little hot for me today. I think?" Wolfram replies while he tries to fan himself with his hands. He his body temperature had been going up since this morning and at this particular point. He feels his blood is boiling inside. But then it is midday and the heat is at its highest point so he is not really to concern with it.

However as he picks up his teacup to drink and cool himself a little it drops from his hands and his face hits the dining table.

"Wolfram! Yuri, Yuri!" Greta screams while she stands up from her chair and moves towards the panting Wolfram.

At her yells, almost everyone comes running, including Yuri and Murata who were on their way to join them for tea time.

"Greta, what happen?" Yuri asks concern looking at the scene developing in front of him. Wolfram is sweating and gasping for air.

"I do not know daddy… He has been complaining since early that is a hot day which is strange since he loves the heat. One of the reasons I like tea times outside is because papa Wolfram loves the hot temperature of the midday sun. But today he is been strange and all of the sudden he began to turn red and sweat. I asked him if he was alright and he said he was fine but then he drop the teacup and his face hit the table. I'm scare daddy. What's wrong with papa?" Greta turns to face Yuri while holding tight to the panting Wolfram.

Yuri now pushes Greta to the side and grabs Wolfram while he yells, "Conrad call out for Gisele" then carries him to the royal bedchambers.

Everyone is in a panic except for Murata who only stays out of the way while silently observes the scene in front of him, "So… Your desire is this strong Yuri. Well, Lord Von Bielefeld will have to endure this just a little longer."

"So, what's wrong Gisele?" Yuri asks stopping his nervous pace momentarily to hear Gisele's diagnose.

Wolfram lays on the bed naked as Gisele carefully explores every inch of Wolfram's body with her expert healing hands. Her face looks puzzle as she performs the release of healing Maryoku about three times in different positions just to cover all her bases. Then with a sigh, she responds, "I cannot find anything wrong with Lord Von Bielefeld."

"What you mean there is nothing wrong with Wolfram? Just look at him, he can barely breathe… he is so red that it looks he is about to explode like a boil tomato." Yuri yells at the puzzle Gisele who only bows defeated and ashamed because she cannot find anything wrong with Wolfram.

"Your majesty!" Gunter yelps while he looks at his ashamed daughter.

"Murata! What do you think?" Yuri turns to look at his friend and closed advisor. "Maybe Dr. Rodriguez can come and check on Wolfram… maybe he has a better idea… he might be more competent that Gisele…" Yuri begins to blabber while he paces around not paying attention to the hurting faces of the distress Gisele and Gunter.

Murata on the other hand adjusts his glasses then with an innocent air adds, "Gisele is the best Mazuko doctor there it is. I do not think Dr. Rodriguez can do any better than her but if it makes you feel better I can go and get him."

"What are you saying? I'm going with you." Yuri says as he begins to make mental plans to go to Earth.

However, Murata continues, "I do not think is a good idea Shibuya."

"Why not?" Yuri challenges looking Murata straight on his face.

Murata now sweetly smiles while he scratches his head and continues, "Well because you need to stay here by the side of your ailing bride." Then taking on the air of the Great Sage he adds, "Now remember just twenty four hours ago Wolfram was your bodyguard turned fiancé again then in less time he went from fiancé to marry consort so I think that if there is nothing physically wrong with him as Gisele says maybe is more psychological. So, if you go off right now with me he might feel left out and lonely and he might get worst. As a matter of fact, I suggest you do not separate from his side until this matter is resolve." Murata finishes with a mischievous smile plastered in his face.

Yuri takes on his pensive attitude then to himself, "Murata is right maybe is just a psychological shock… after all, he was like a walking zombie for almost a year… it was all my fault since I broke off the engagement and make him my personal bodyguard… And now I force him to marry me out of selfish reasons then I tell him that I want to be only best friends and without his permission I attack him this morning with that kiss… alright! I stay by your side Wolfram, I promised I will protect you always… you're my most precious treasure." Yuri now makes a decision and faces Murata, "Okay! You are right. I will stay by Wolfram's side… you go and get Dr. Rodriguez." Then turning to face Gisele he continues, "I apologize to you Gisele, I do not doubt you're the best doctor; however, I'm worry about Wolfram… maybe you might want to investigate about psychological shocks or something." He finishes with a nervous laugh.

Gisele's eyes brighten then taking a firm stand she says, "Thank you! Your highness, I do not know much about psychological shocks it had never happen before here in Shin Mazuko; however, I will investigate maybe there are exist some forgotten cases or something." She now takes her leave.

Then Yuri walking toward the bed where Wolfram seems to be fighting for his life adds, "Conrad, please go with Murata and explain things to Dr. Rodriguez maybe he might have more experience with this things since in Earth we do know about psychological problems and stuff."

Conrad bows his head and follows Murata then everyone begins to leave the room giving different excuses. Gwendall assures Yuri that he will take over as always so he could play doctor with Wolfram but it was obvious that he too was worry about his little brother. Gunter promised to help his daughter to find an answer. Anissina threatens to create the best magical invention to help Wolfram recover and Greta went with her to help save her papa. Finally, Yuri was left alone in the room. He kneels next to the bed before Wolfram as he prays for Wolfram quick recovery just like his mother Miko Shibuya has thought him to do in desperate times like this.

Yuri tenderly now grabs one of Wolfram's sweating hands. Wolfram is now cover with white silky sheets and dress again in his favorite pink negligee. He keeps gasping for air but when Yuri grabs his hand he turns to look at Yuri pleadingly. Yuri remove some tussles from his face with his free hand and smiles sweetly at him while he whispers, "I'm sorry Wolfram… it seems I caused you problems with all my selfishness."

"Your… hand… feels… nice" Wolfram manages to say between gasps.

"My hand does it helps you feel better Wolfram?" Yuri asks hopefully.

Wolfram faintly smiles as he manages to move his head in a positive manner since he is having such difficult time breathing. Yuri now realizes that Wolfram's hand is not red anymore but is back to Wolfram's normal silky ivory color. Then Yuri places his other hand on one of Wolfram's cheeks after a few minutes Wolfram seems to calm down still having difficulty to breath. Yuri now let's go of Wolfram and within few seconds his hand and the cheek that Yuri has touched turn to red and he goes back to gasping for air. Yuri now begins to think, "Maybe here body contact has the opposite effect…" Yuri now finds himself remembering one of his mother's timely advises, "Yuri-chan remember if you ever find yourself lost in the snow to keep your body from freezing you must sleep naked with another person."

"Ah! I see maybe if I sleep naked with Wolfram I will lower his body temperature… but we are both men…" Another image of Miko Shibuya pops in his head to say, "Remember Yu-chan does not matter who the person is… it is to save your life."

"Alright! I'll do it. To save Wolfram, I will sleep naked next to him… I do not think anyone will see it strange we are married after all." Yuri now sheds his clothes and removes Wolfram's pink negligee leaving the two of them completely naked. Yuri positions himself in top of Wolfram and lets his head to fall inside Wolfram's crevice as he nuzzles Wolfram's silky blond hair. As expected within a few minutes Wolfram's body temperature drops to normal and his color is again creamy ivory. He is no longer gasping for air but sleeping peacefully. Yuri on the other hand finds himself nuzzling wolfram as he embraces him with a tight grip. Wolfram dreamingly open his eyes as he whispers, "Yuri, I cannot breathe… you're squeezing me too tight."

Yuri moves his head to face the sleepy Wolfram as he says, "I'm sorry… I do not want to hurt you…" He now let's go of Wolfram and moves away.

Wolfram only replies in a whispers, "It's okay! I feel much better now… thank you Yuri… I know it must be uncomfortable for you… but you really help me… I thought I was dying."

"No… not at all… I must be very heavy for you… I'm sorry if I was too heavy for you." Yuri replies as he moves as far away as possible from Wolfram. He feels ashamed it never occurs to him that been in top of Wolfram will feel so good. However, to his horror Wolfram begins to sweat again and turn red. He quickly gets in top of Wolfram again as he whispers on Wolfram's ear, "I'm sorry but please endure me a little longer just until Murata comes back with Dr. Rodriguez and we can find a cure for you. I know I'm too heavy."

Almost in a sigh Wolfram says, "I'm not a wimp like you… you're not heavy at all…"

Yuri smiles as he gets lost in Wolfram's scent once more and with whispering words he continues, "I'll do my best not to be too much of a burden for you Wolfram."

"Don't be a wimp… I told you it helps me feel better… I'm just very tired… I need to sleep just a little bit…" Wolfram sighs as his eyes closed again.

Yuri now gazes at the sleeping Wolfram under him then smiling he just find a more comfortable position and nuzzling Wolfram he finds himself falling asleep as he repeats, "This is just to save Wolfram's life."

Yuri wakes sweating as he discovers to his horror that he has a huge problem in his hands now. It is not the first time he finds himself in this situation; however, it is the first time he is sleeping on top of a naked Wolfram. "What do I do now? If I move and leave Wolfram he might go back to be burning again and he is so peaceful right now. But if I do not take care of this, I'm the one who is going to be hurting bad." After a few more seconds of indecisiveness, Yuri finally takes the risk to move away from Wolfram to go and take care of his particular problem.

"Alright! I just need to be quick about this," then taking a quick glance at the naked Wolfram he begins to fist himself coming to a climax within seconds. "That was easy… well I have him in front of me so…" Realizing with horror, Yuri covers his mouth to silence the scream about to come out of his mouth that the only one he thinks of every time he needs to masturbate is Wolfram. He is not imagining any beautiful girl or anyone else other than Wolfram. He never thought of it strange since the image of a scolding Wolfram always popped in his head every time he masturbated. So Wolfram calling him a cheater, or wimp or whatever was not a strange image because well it was not a pleasant image but right now looking at a beautiful and peaceful Wolfram was not normal at all and yet he reached a satisfying climax just by looking at him.

Yuri is brought out of his reverie by Wolfram's gasps for air. Yuri quickly cleans himself and goes back to the ailing Wolfram. "I'm sorry… I need it to take care of personal business… I'm sorry"

"Wimp! Stop… apologizing… and just… hold me" Wolfram manages to spat. He feels horrible so he only wants to feel good again and having Yuri on top of him seems to be the only solution so far.

Yuri dutifully finds himself on top of Wolfram again as he tries to hold back all the feelings flooding his mind right now. "So… what does this mean? I'm gay… I mean… I used to think King Saragueli is beautiful, even a match for Wolfram's beauty… Well, I also think Celi-sama is a sexy-queen… and Lady Flinn Gilbit is also beautiful… so I do find women attractive, beautiful but…" After a few more minutes of thinking of King Saragueli, and Celi-sama, and Lady Flinn Gilbit, Yuri realizes that nothing happens to his body then gazing at the sleeping Wolfram underneath his body, Yuri finds himself getting a hard-on again. "Oh! God… oh! God… I'm getting hard just looking at him sleeping so peacefully… what do I do? Think ugly thoughts… ugly thoughts…" However, it is too late for Yuri. His mind is over flooded with Wolfram's scent and images of his naked body so his hands and body are in automatic and he finds himself fisting on top of the sleeping Wolfram. He falls on top of Wolfram burying his face on Wolfram's luscious locks as his climax is reach. After a few seconds, he whispers, "I'm sorry Wolfram… I couldn't stop myself…" Then moving away while Wolfram readjusts his body, he goes to find something to clean up Wolfram. He comes back to find Wolfram gasping for air again. He quickly cleans him up and with a sigh, he positions himself ashamed on top of Wolfram again.

"Are… you… trying… to… kill… me?" Wolfram manages to spat once more. He feels terrible and Yuri's continues leaving is not helping him much.

"I'm sorry… I cannot help it…" Yuri whispers apologetically while hidden his face in Wolfram's crevice

Feeling much better now that Yuri is hugging him again, Wolfram sighs, "Wimp! Just do not leave me for too long, please!" Finally, Wolfram heartbeat is back to normal as well as his body temperature and color. Yuri now begins to take a closer look at his beautiful spouse while coming to terms with his own feelings. He caresses each inch of Wolfram's body with his hands then slowly he begins to kiss Wolfram's silky body reaching Wolfram's half open mouth that had been sighing since he began his exploratory exercise. Yuri now consciously captures that delicious mouth and with a forceful sucking Yuri introduces his tongue into Wolfram's mouth provoking a moan from Wolfram's abused lips. Wolfram's eyes fly open and find the lust fill black eyes of the Maoh who states, "I will cure you with my love, now Wolfram Von Bielefeld let me take your body and together find justice."

Wolfram just manages to whisper, "Yuri! Your majesty… I'm all yours."

**Next Day:**

"So, there was no need for me to go and bring Dr. Rodriguez after all." Murata states as he pushes his glasses up his nose.

Everyone is astonished looking at Wolfram who finds himself hungrily ravishing every single piece of food on his plate. Yuri only manages to smile weakly as he answers, "Well… we must be thankful that I turned into the Maoh and I manage to cure whatever was ailing Wolfram."

Wolfram on the other hand turned to face Yuri then as he blushed once more decided to keep eating to evade answering everyone's questions. Murata smiles too as he adds, "Well it could not be helped… What do you want to do now Dr. Rodriguez? You can stay here for a few days after all Bob said that you can stay here all the time that was necessary."

Dr. Rodriguez scratching his head answers, "Well after my diagnostic and Gisele's it seems that there is nothing wrong with Lord Von Bielefeld… so, I wouldn't mind staying here for a few days and exchange ideas with Gisele if she would guide me."

Gisele blushing and bowing says, "I'm honor to be of assistance and the one who needs your guidance."

"Well it settles then… Dr. Rodriguez will stay here for a few more days… Wolfram and Yuri…" Murata pauses for a minute then taking off his glasses to clean them and for a more dramatic effect, he continues once they are back in place, "I think it will be best if the two of you spend some time together away from the hassles and buzzed of the palace."

"Your highness!" Gunter yelps not really wanting to allow Wolfram and Yuri to spend time alone. After all, Yuri should be concentrating in more important things like his studies and spending time with him, his most trusted and faithful advisor.

Gwendall on the other hand just pulsated a vain. It all meant more work for him and the Maoh just being lazy at his expense, "Whatever! I have work to do. I'm glad Wolfram is out of danger."

Murata smirks as he states, "It is for the greater good Gunter… Yuri needs to rest who knows if he might catch the same thing that happen to Wolfram… and then Wolfram must recover… even if he is cure now… I do not think he is able to stand right now… his body seems to have taking a great beating…"

Wolfram's color goes up a few shades of red. Murata was correct right now he could barely stand and his body was in great pain; although, for totally different reasons. However, he manages to say, "I like to go to my own castle… I like to return to Von Bielefeld states."

"You want us to go to your uncle's place?" Yuri asks not really happy to be among strangers.

"No! I have my own place… My father's state…" Wolfram quickly adds. He did not want to be surrounded by people right now.

"Oh! I see… Well if is what you want… then let's go" Yuri says eyeing Murata. Right now he was very grateful to his best friend and advisor the Great Sage.

"Well it settles… the only ones leaving is Dr. Rodriguez, Gisele, Yuri, Wolfram and myself." Murata finally says as he begins to leave, "I need to go to Shinou's temple to finish some stuff. We should depart this evening… just to make sure Wolfram is in better conditions to travel." He eyes Wolfram while a mischievous smile forms in his lips at this Wolfram only blush more if possible hiding his face on the piles of food in front of him.

Shinou's Temple:

"Mmm! May I asked what are you doing?" Shinou asks while floating around Murata who is busy packing.  
>"Can't you see that I'm packing?" Murata answers as he tries to calm his racing heart. For some reason, Murata smells the orca perfume permeating the entire temple. The scent is too strong and he has no idea why. He needs to concentrate because he does not want to make the sightless mistake this is too important for him his happiness is on the line and he cannot be distracted right now.<p>

"Of course I can see you're packing but why?" Shinou continues with his line of questioning as he does his best to intercept Murata at every step.

"Shinou… stop following me around… I'm busy right now to entertain your games…" Murata snaps as he tries in vain to concentrate Shinou is being unreasonable right now.

"I'm curious… Just tell me…" Shinou now stands up invading Murata's personal space.

Murata finds himself trap between Shinou and the wall. With a sigh, he answers, "Fine! If you must know, I'm going with Yuri and Wolfram to Wolfram's state. Wolfram was feeling a little sick while ago so we just going in a holiday to help Wolfram recover. Now, move and let me finish my packing." He now pushes Shinous to the side as he goes to finish packing his books.

"Mmm! So a holiday… you sure are packing way too many books…" Shinou grabs the Great Sage with a firm and swift movement pinning him again to the wall as he playfully caresses his mouth with his forefinger.

Murata tries in vain to loosen Shinou's grip in order to continue his work. So with a sigh, he looks straight at Shinou who for some reason has been in a great mood since he arrived at the temple. "Since when are you this strong?"

"Ah! You noticed… my great strategist…" Shinou smiles wide as he continues, "I'll stop bothering you if you answer me this question…"

Murata is lost in Shinou's glinting Sapphires that he did not noticed when Shinou loosen his grip on his hands and he asks almost in a whispers Shinou was way too close to him. He had not felt Shinou's body this closed since he could not remember, "What's the question?"

Shinou now deepens his head to capture Murata's mouth then after a few seconds of tongue wrestling and the need for air, he asks, "Do you love me?"

Murata's senses are too clouded and his body in such heat as he answers, "Yes! I love you"

Then he is reminded of a similar situation but it was too late, Shinou had already pushed the knife through his heart for the second time. "No… You didn't…"

"Yes! I know what you are planning. I have been thinking of it since Yuri defeated Shouhu. So, I found a way to pull all my maryoku to make my spirit take a physical form just for a few minutes… now you know what to do my great strategist…" Shinou's spirit begins to vanish.

Murata's face is filled with tears as he realizes that Shinou had played him once more. Shinou is the only one to outwit him. He always loses his cool head to Shinou's cruel pranks. But at least this time, he will not be a hysterical mess; he quickly cast the spell to capture Shinou's soul. "I didn't want it to be like this… I had found a way to capture your soul without having to kill you… but as always you're too impatient… you're cruel… too cruel Shinou…"

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of _Kyo Kara Maoh! _that totally and unashamedly appeared on this fan fiction. They are the product of Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto's wonderful imagination and art. However, the plot is totally my selfish desired to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, on their creative work.

**Author's Notes: **Those who are regular readers of my twisted stories know by heart now my usual whining… please forgive my grammatical/editing horror nightmares. No beta for this story… Well for most of my stories…


	3. Dangerous Onyx

**Shinou's Temple**

A soft breeze invades the dark room whose silence is disturbed by a faint whimpering. A silent figure crosses the room and reaches the edge of the bed while the sleeping body continues shaking with tremors. With careful movements, the intruder seats next to the laying body and as he removes some strands from the sleeping face, he whispers, "Shhhh! My strategist, I'm here, and I won't let anything disturb your peaceful sleep."

As he continues caressing the loving face, he wipes the silent tears running down the pale cheeks. Then a pair of onyx eyes fly open and lock gaze with the most glorious and brilliant sapphires. Murata now sighs as he grabs Shinou's hands and bringing them to his chest asks, "What are you doing here?"

"Well! I heard you crying and I came to see what was wrong with you." Shinou answers as he lets go of Murata's grab and goes to open the curtains so the daylight can get into the room.

Murata has already located his glasses and put them on as he gets up from the bed and takes off his night gown and put his pants on. As he zippers his pants and stands barefoot and shirtless beside his bed, he snorts, "You're not dead."

Shinou's eyes are wide open as he finished fixing the curtains to let the daylight in and responds, "That's odd coming from the mouth of my most trusted strategist."

Shinou now moves toward Murata as he continues, "Well! I've been death for over four thousand years but I think I'm still alive as much as someone in my condition can be considered alive you know." Standing now in front of the double black sage, Shinou adds, "Do you wish me death? Or do you really want me gone from your life?"

Murata turns to face the inquisitive gaze of the man he had love for so long and without any ceremonies; he latches himself into that man. He brings his head down to level with him and furiously and with all the passion he has harbor in his heart open his mouth to kiss him. Murata's kiss is urgent, biting, sucking, and feverish. Both entangle bodies fall into the floor rolling until Shinou finally is on top and panting. Then with a forceful push, Shinou ends the kiss as Murata remains panting and tears rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably.

"Care to explain!" Shinou asks with that air of authority. He is a man used to be obey and he is the one in control never the other way around. He is the one who kisses, not the one being kiss. As he regains his senses and stands up with a graceful swift movement offering a hand to Murata. He refuses to take it and remains laying down face turn to the wall. The last thing he wants is to look at those cruel sapphires.

Sighing, Shinou takes a seat on the unmade bed and frets with his hands while surveying the room, "This is unusual."

The sunrays hit Murata's face as they dry the tears. He continues immobile for a few more minutes. The sense of urgency gone, then with slow motion, Murata begins to get up from the floor as he quickly glances around to locate his glasses. They rest next to Shinou's black leather boots. Still in his knees, Murata moves closed enough to grab them and he puts them on. Using the bed as support he now stands up and goes to grab his white shirt and black school jacket after all it is the standard uniform here in Shin Makuko too. While he finishes dressing, he asks, "What day is today?"

"Well! It's the day after the Maoh's wedding. Today is the first day of his majesty official married status." Shinou responds with a half smile, he had stop fretting with his hands and stands up from the bed looking towards the door not really wanting to see what his great strategist was doing and trying to decide if he should just go or continue this bizarre conversation.

Sighing again, he asks, "What's this all about?" Then turning to face his great Sage, he gets lost on the deeps of his black onyx.

"I lost track of time for a moment…" pausing Murata continues, "I had a nasty dream that's all."

He was Shinou, the Great One, the one who defeated the Shouhu. But when it came to his great strategist, his wise Sage, he was always at a lost and for the first time in a long time. He showed how weak he was against him. However, now he was composed, he was again himself and well, he was Shinou, so he adds, "I gather I die or something happen to me that it shook you up."

Murata's eye glare and with a chill voice he responds, "You forced me to kill you for the second time…. You…" He stutters for a few seconds, he was too angry with himself, with Shinou, with his cursed life.

Shinou saw the danger lurking on those beautiful black eyes. He loved those black eyes and that black hair. He closed his eyes for a minute to bask in the memory of his great strategist. The great Sage was as tall as him 6.0ft tall and slender barely weighing 120lbs. He had occasion to feel that weigh in his arms whenever he carried him bridal style. It was one of the best things he remembers because the great Sage always glared at him with those black onyx eyes. It couldn't be helped he was the stronger one not only muscles but agility and his great strategist was less athletic and on those days he was able to show off his great body build with all the battles and later on with the construction of a nation. He love that slender body, every curve, every tone muscle, the great Sage was a great rider and walker; therefore, his body was slender but well tone. Looking at his straight-black hair cascading all the way to his slim waist was one of Shinou's indulgencies.

"You're too cruel Shinou… I have not forgiven you yet for that day… I'm certain that we could have found a way…. But…." Murata stops as he observes Shinou's face.

Shinou's eyes fly open and lock gaze with the boy in front of him. He cannot help it. All he sees is a young boy in front of him with the most gorgeous black onyx eyes the last remains of a man long gone. Those eyes reflect the old soul of his long gone great Sage. The boy in front of him may house the soul of his lover but is not him. His curly-short black hair, his young face his small frame five feet seven inches and probably 100lbs give or take a few are the evidence that he is no longer his great strategist. With a sudden movement, Shinou breaks the link and slides towards the door.

"Why you still here? I have the right to an answer…. Why you haven't moved on?" Murata hisses forcing Shinou to stop midway.

Turning to face the angry teenager, Shinou sighs one more time as he replies, "I don't know…"

"You don't know… the great One, the great Shinou doesn't know…" Murata snorts as he flings his arms on the air. That was not the answer he expected and he was frustrated. The blond man in front of him was the only person that could make him lose his cool. He was the great Sage. He has lived for thousands of years. He bore the many lifetimes and experiences of all the people he had reincarnated into since the day he died. And still that man in front of him was the only person capable to make him lose his composure and Shinou was no longer a living being but a spirit, a spirit that roam the halls of his own Temple.

Shinou's lips curl into a soft smile as he adds before disappearing into the thin air, "All I know is…" pausing not sure that he wanted to tell him about his dilemma loving him because he carry the soul of his great strategist but not wanting him because he was just a young teenager, "…I don't like to be kiss. I'm the one who kisses."

Murata's eyes blink as Shinou puffs. Then with a hysterical laugh, he gets ready to start the day. Murata has just realized that he was the one who kissed him. Shinou had always been the one in charge but today Murata took charge of their relationship. Shinou was the one who came looking for him back on those early days when he was the great Sage. Shinou always make the decisions and he followed him but not anymore. In his dream, Shinou was the one who manipulated the events that will make him living being again; however, Murata now changed the relationship. He will take control now and if Shinou was not in love with him; he will make him fall in love with him, after all he was the great strategist.

**Blood Pledge Castle**

It was already mid-morning when Murata arrives at the palace and finds a pensive Wolfram sitting at the garden's fountain.

"What's wrong Wolfram?" Murata asks as he approaches the fountain and takes a sit next to the young blond who barely makes a move to acknowledge his presence. Murata observes how the soft breeze plays with Wolfram golden locks. His short hair reminds him how Shinou might have looked at Wolfram's age

"Nothing is wrong your Grace…" Wolfram answers absent mindly then looking straight at Murata continues, "I was thinking on what Yuri said to me last night after the wedding banquet."

"What's that?" Murata asks while he drinks the tea and eats some of the pastry in front of him.

"Well! He admitted he wants me by his side; he talk with me about the prejudice of two males being together among other stuff and about his fears…" pausing and turning to look towards where the voice of Greta was coming.

"Papa Wolfram! Papa Wolfram!" Greta screams while running towards the fountain where she usually takes her breakfast with Wolfram and Yuri.

"What is it Greta? What's wrong?" Wolfram asks as he stands up to greet his now officially adopted daughter.

Greta smiles and hangs herself from Wolfram's neck as she kisses him and adds, "nothing, nothing is wrong daddy! I just wanted to be the first one to kiss you now that you and daddy are officially married and now both of you are my true daddies."

Laughing Wolfram returned the innocent cheek kisses and helping her to the table begins to ask, "So how do you sleep in your new royal rooms?"

"Well! It's not as fun as sleeping with you and daddy… but I supposed I must let you and daddy sleep together alone now that you two are married." Greata adds while she puts some cookies on her mouth and wash them down with milk.

Following on her daughter steps, Yuri joins his little group, "Good morning, everyone!"

"Good morning, Shibuya!"

"Good morning, Yuri!" after all the initial greeting the royal family enjoys a wonderful time outside the palace gardens while finishing their morning breakfast.

"Well, I have to leave…" Yuri says as he kisses Greta and awkwardly not knowing if he should kiss Wolfram or just shake hands continues, "Gwendall and Gunter have a full day plan ahead for me."

Wolfram in the other hand also finds at a lost not knowing if he should allowed Yuri to kiss him or just shake hands with him. The shaking hands seemed to impersonal for him but then Yuri opted to hug him very effusively as he whispers in his ear, "Wolfram… I love you… please be patient with me."

Wolfram's body is rigid and still while Yuri continues the hug and as he moves away from Wolfram, "Yuri!" it's the only thing that escapes Wolfram's lips.

Once again Murata and Wolfram are left sitting alone after a short pause Murata adds, "Wolfram are you up for some horse riding. I'm in the mood for some ridding and since today is your first day as Yuri's official consort and you're not expected to do anything yet lets enjoy this last days of freedom until they decided what and what not you're allowed to do as Yuri's consort."

Wolfram smiles unsure of himself and follows the Great Sage towards the stables.

"Wolfram, you were saying that Yuri spoke to you about human prejudices and his own fears."

Out of his daze Wolfram answers, "Yes, your highness. I never thought of the many things that Yuri mention to me. And now I'm not sure what to do except to try my best to be Yuri's friend."

"That sounds like a very thoughtful and logical thing to do but are you willing to wait who knows how long it could be a couple of months, years or maybe several lifetimes?" Murata says as they arrived at the stables and asks for the riding horses.

Once the horses are saddle and both of them ready to begin their morning exercise Wolfram says, "What you mean your highness?"

Murata about to mount his horse replies, "Well, I mean are you willing to wait for Yuri to make up his mind while we both know his heart is already decided to love you and want you or are you willing to fight for what already belongs to you?" at this Murata kicks his horse and he runs forward.

Wolfram in the other hand picks up the reins of his horse and also follows Murata full gallop as he thinks over what Murata has just asked him. After a few hours of galloping at different paces and just enjoying the ride, they finally come to a stop at a nice brook and they dismount the horses letting them go and take a break as they grass and drink some water. Murata in the other hand finds a nice spot to rest and Wolfram follows him.

"So little Wolfy, what it's your answer?"

"Your highness… Yuri has asked me to be patience… so I guess I must wait for him." Wolfram finishes as he too finds a comfortable place to sit.

"Patience is overrated my dear Wolfram… look at me four thousand years and I'm still waiting… first to defeat the Soushu, then to construct a nation, later to free Shinou from the influence of Soushu and now who knows what new excuse Shinou has." Murata adds with some regret in his voice.

Wolfram observes the Great Sage who looks miles away from him right now and full of sadness, "So what do you suggest your highness? What should I do?" Wolfram asks.

Murata turns his attention to him once more and states, "I suggest you stop being thoughtful and rational and become more selfish…" Then with a smile and turning his attention back towards the brook, he continues, "When I mean selfish… I do not mean like your old self but selfish when it comes to Yuri and your relationship with him. However, I cannot tell you what to do because every action has consequences. So, you must be willing to accept the consequences; therefore, it has to be your own choice." Turning back to look straight at Wolfram, Murata gazes at the fiery emeralds and adds, "It has to be your decision" sighing he finishes, "I for once made up my mind, I'm going to pursue Shinou with a vengeance. He will have to admit if he loves me or if he doesn't then I will let him go. But, I will try my best to make him love me."

Wolfram open and closes his eyes as he lays back on the ground after a short pause he says, "I think I don't have the patience to wait four thousand years your highness; however, I do want for Yuri to love me now."

Murata's lips curl up into a mischievous smile while he states, "Well! I have no idea yet what I'm going to do… but I'll come with a fool proof plan to make those two to accept their feelings for us or else…"

"Or else what your highness?" Wolfram asks as he observes the dangerous look setting in the black onyx eyes of the Great Sage.

"Or else, I'll no longer be Shinou's Great Strategist." Murata finishes as he stands up and invites Wolfram to follow him. He had a plan formulating in his head Shinou would tell him he loved him or he will make sure Shinou would rest in peace for the rest of eternity and Shibuya well that spineless wimp will accept his feeling for Wolfram or he will suffer the consequences. Both youths find their horses and begin their journey back to the castle.

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of _Kyo Kara Maoh! _that totally and unashamedly appeared on this fan fiction. They are the product of Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto's wonderful imagination and art. However, the plot is totally my selfish desired to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, on their creative work.

**Author's Notes: **Those who are regular readers of my twisted stories know by heart now my usual whining… please forgive my grammatical/editing horror nightmares. No beta for this story… Well for most of my stories…


End file.
